janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Twenty-Eight
Chapter Twenty-Eight is 6th episode of Season 2 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis DETERMINATION – Jane (Gina Rodriguez) and Rafael (Justin Baldoni) begin estate planning for Mateo, but when Jane realizes that Mateo will inherit millions, she worries that he will become spoiled. Jane is also finally starting graduate school, but her professor (guest star Adam Rodriguez) is not sympathetic to her situation. Rogelio’s (Jaime Camil) famous show is ending, so he decides to create his own show, with Xo’s (Andrea Navedo) encouragement. Petra (Yael Grobglas) is shocked to learn what she is having and turns to Jane for advice and help in getting her mother out of prison. Meanwhile, after Michael’s (Brett Dier) issues at work, he has decided to go rogue and is even more determined to catch Sin Rostro. Starring Recurring cast :Megan Ketch as Susanna Barnett :Priscilla Barnes as Magda Guest starring :Kate del Castillo as Luciana Leon :Azie Tesfai as Nadine Hanson :Adam Rodriguez as Jonathan Chavez Co-Starring :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane :Catherine Toribio as Teen Xiomara :Max Bird-Ridnell as Miloš Dvoracek :Madison Rojas as 5-year-old Mateo :Keller Wortham as Esteban Santiago :Christopher Corbin as Ivan Rogachevsky :Vanessa Mizzone as Sonogram Tech :Wes Armstrong as Scott Archuletta :Ana Dela Cruz as Dr. Garcia :Claudia De Vasco as Instructor :Briana Henry as Jill :Azur-De as Savannah's Mom :Shelly Bhalla as Krishna Dhawan :Norma Maldonado as Director :Alec Mapa as Aguilar :Edward Padilla as Actor Priest :Andrey Ivchenko as Danek :Holger Moncada Jr. as Nearby Grip :Brian Jordan Alvarez as Wesley Masters :Jelena Nik as Mary :Kristen Henry King as JJ :Zabeth Russell as Nurse :Cate Cohen as Senior Network Executive :Julianna Barninger as Junior Network Executive :Tania Vega as Office Manager :Duvier Poviones as Bogelio :Katherine Boecher as Henry's Mom :Sarah Buehler as Lily's Mom :Marisa Chen Moller as Tanner's Mom Quotes Trivia * The episode spans approximately four months, starting in mid-July and ending on Thanksgiving. * Mateo is now 6 months old. * Michael and Nadine decide to work together and head on a road trip to Mexico for Sin Rostro information. * Rafael celebrates Thanksgiving at the Villanuevas'. * Milos travels to Prague to find a grenade buyer. * Milos recruits Ivan to stay at The Marbella, watching Petra and Magda. * Jane gets her first ever C-, thrown out of a class and put on academic probation. #milestones * Jane makes a new friend at grad school – Wesley Masters. * Jane invites Wesley to Thanksgiving, but he declines and heads to The Marbella to interview Scott. * Petra is invited to stay for Thanksgiving when she brings over Mateo's lovey. * Petra's having twins. * Rogelio's Mad Men adaptation, Hombres Locos, is rejected. * Jane agrees to visit Magda in prison and subsequently secure her early release for Petra's sake. * Magda kills Ivan. * Jane throws the Michael-made camping giraffe away. 'Secrets' * Wesley is writing an exposé on the Solano family. * Magda is hiding something from Petra. ** Some theories point to a twin sister (ie. 'do twins run in the family'). * Milos knows that Petra and Magda set him up. Music :[http://www.tunefind.com/show/jane-the-virgin/season-2/26938 Chapter Twenty-Eight] at tunefind Photos 28villanuevas.jpeg 28.jpeg 28familia.jpeg 28rogelio.jpeg 2 2